The Mushroom War
by lydiaisepic
Summary: The Mushroom war caused devastation. But when it all comes down to a little girl's life, Simon must get her to safety before he slips into madness.


The Mushroom War had been raging for years already but only one bomb remained. It was the biggest and most dangerous of all. A trusted friend of the government had volunteered to look after the launch button, for safe keeping while the war started to die down, but it was soon boiling back up, and the riots were starting again.

All the nuclear waste had started to cause mutations. The beings now known as 'Goo Monsters' were appearing everywhere. They are strange humanoid things which have holes on their heads that spew out green mush. Also, there were reports of bubblegum gaining consciousness and 'magic' mud which caused supernatural talents when applied to skin.

What people didn't know was the crown had been tested on. 'Nuclear power reacting with gold', was the experiment. But something went wrong. No-one investigated. They were too scared.

A young couple had purchased the crown a while back on a skiing trip. Simon Petrikov, was at home taking some tests. His son, Gunther – a 5 year old riot, was running aimlessly around the study. His fiancée, Betty sang to herself as she cleaned test tubes. Numbers flashed on Simon's computer screen. He looked at the crown, he heard that whispering again. He couldn't resist any more. He slowly raised the crown to his head. Cold swept through him. A searing pain in his face as his nose elongated and his hair lengthened. Gunter yelped and hid underneath the desk. The crown's cold promised power. _Freeze it_ it whispered. _You will be a KING_.

'Daddy!'

'Simon, No!'

Then everything was black.

When Simon awoke the house around him was rubble. Gunther and Betty were nowhere to be seen. The crown sat next to him. He looked at his hands. His fingers were pale and the skin under his nails was milky blue. His ears rang as he slowly stood up. As he walked towards the remains of a kaput computer he saw it. The broken body of a young boy. Next to him knelt a woman, her golden hair was damp. She started to look up.

It felt as though someone had dropped the earth onto his shoulders. He felt himself slipping into unconsciousness again. He managed two or three steps before he passed out.

It had been a long day and Hunson Abadeer was shattered. He had received another letter from his 'father' that 'was the king of a demon realm'. He sighed.

'Marcie, are you going to see Gunther tomorrow?' He asked, turning to his little daughter, Marceline.

'Yeah, okay.' The six year old answered from the next room.

It was then that there was a glowing from the wall. The smell of sour milk flowed into Hunson's nostrils and a crude drawing of a face appeared on the glowing spot. The wall cracked open and out stepped a man. He looked like an average guy, Except for the grey skin and pointed teeth.

'There's no time' The man said, 'Hunson why don't you ever reply? Anyway, that's beside the point, if I don't do this you and your daughter will die. I'm sorry, son.' Hunson was frozen to the spot. His eyes were playing tricks on him. How could someone appear out of the wall? It was then which the man lunged towards him. There was a harsh pain in his neck. Then everything was black.

Hunson woke to his daughter crying. He sat up and ran over to Marceline. Her skin was the same grey as the man's who had appeared though the wall. He reached out to her and saw that his his skin was the same. He put his hand on his neck and felt two small dips. Marceline turned her head and looked at her father. Her ears were long and pointed. She tilted her head and wiped her eyes.

'Dad, what happened?' She asked. Hunson wanted to help but he was being dragged by his own mind towards the crack in the wall.

'I'm sorry, Mar-' The wall slamed shut in front of him, shutting off his wonderful little demon. Girl! Why did he think demon? As he turned around, any thought of Marceline slipped away as his eyes slipped over the red city.

'So your our new King then' A voice said from behind him.


End file.
